


Kwon Soonyoung : Car Ride

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: What is a jealous Hoshi capable of?





	Kwon Soonyoung : Car Ride

You were driving on the way to Kihyun’s house.  
You have been friends since before their debut as Monsta X.  
You were craving samgyeopsal and he is the only one free.  
You tried calling your boyfriend, Hoshi, earlier but he said they were still at rehearsals.  
You also tried calling your other girlfriends but they were either at school or at work.  
You were by the last stoplight before Kihyun’s house when Hoshi suddenly appeared in front of your car.  
You were confused but you gestured for him to get in because the light is about to turn green.  
He was still kind of out of breath when he got in the passenger seat.

“What the heck are you doing here?”  
“Where the heck are you going without me?”  
“I’m eating samgyeopsal with Kihyun because you said you were busy.”  
“Well, rehearsals ended early. You can tell Kihyun hyung he can just stay at home.”  
“What? No! How did you even know where to find me?”  
“Y/F/N called me to ask where we’d be eating because she got off work early. I was shocked when she said you said you’d be eating with the hamster.”  
“Well, Kihyun is also called a hamster.”  
“But I’m your hamster.”

You rolled your eyes at this guy’s cheesiness.  
But you’re not complaining.  
A small smile escapes from the corner of your lips.  
Suddenly, Hoshi was quiet.  
You check on him from your peripheral.  
He was looking intently at his phone, typing fast.  
You got curious because, knowing Hoshi, he’s not that into gadgets and doesn’t usually type that fast.  
You wondered what he was doing.  
Your thought was cut off by the ringing of your phone.  
You answered it through your car’s dashboard.

“Hey, Y/N!”  
“Hey, Kihyun!”  
“Uhhh. I’m sorry. Can we reschedule?”  
“Why?”  
“Jooheon suddenly came and won’t stop clinging to me. He said I need to go with him somewhere.”

You can actually here Jooheon on the background shouting for Kihyun to hurry up.

“No problem, hyung.” 

Hoshi answered for you.

“Is that Hoshi? Hey, man! I thought you were at rehearsals?”  
“Hi, hyung! Rehearsals kinda finished early. I’ll go with Y/N for samgyeopsal.”  
“Oh. That’s good. I don’t know what got into Jooheon’s mind, suddenly asking me to go with him.”  
“It’s fine, hyung. Enjoy your day with Jooheon hyung.”  
“Yeah. The two of you enjoy yourselves too.”

When Kihyun dropped the call, Hoshi suddenly laughed.  
You pulled the car over and looked at Hoshi.

“Alright. What did you do?”

He looked at you, brows furrowed.

“What? Nothing.”  
“Nothing? Really?”  
“What? You think I texted Jooheon hyung to get Kihyun hyung to accompany him just so he won’t be able to come with you to eat samgyeopsal and threatened him that I’d always make fun of him and imitate him in future broadcasts and on the world tour if he doesn’t?”  
“You did what?!”  
“Oops.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Uhhh... oh and I might have also told Y/F/N that we won’t be eating out anymore so she said she’ll just go home.”  
“Whyyyy?!”

He just shrugged his shoulders.  
Aish.  
This guy.  
Really.  
You gave up and started the car again, now towards the direction of the restaurant.  
You focused on driving so you somehow became a bit silent.  
Suddenly, you feel a poke on your arm.  
You know it was Hoshi so you just kept your eyes on the road.  
Another poke.  
Ugh.  
This guy.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
You slammed your foot on the brakes.  
Hoshi was shocked he almost hit his face on the dashboard if it weren’t for his seatbelt.

“Yah!”  
“Oh my gosh! Your face!”  
“What?! What happened?”

Hoshi was panicking.  
He was touching his face all over.  
He immediately opened the passenger mirror and faced it towards him.  
Then you burst into laughter.

“I was kidding! Nothing’s wrong with your face! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

His shoulders dropped in relief.  
He also let out a sigh of breath.

“Yah!”

Then he laughed too.  
Hoshi was in a good mood today.

“Someone’s in a good mood. Did rehearsals go well?”  
“Hmm. Yes. But I think the fact that I’d get to watch my girlfriend pig out with me makes me happier.”  
“Yah! Who’s gonna pig out? I’m not even that into samgyeopsal. And I’m not that hungry either.”  
“Ah, really? So that’s why you were willing to drive to Kihyun hyung’s house, which is 20 kilometers away if you didn’t know, just to have someone to eat samgyeopsal with?”

You go into such lengths only if you really want to do something.  
Ugh.  
You hate that he knows you so much.

“Fine. But I’m not pigging out.”  
“Hey, nothing’s wrong with pigging out once in a while.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll pig out with you.”  
“Aren’t you on a diet? Tour is coming up.”  
“I can have my cheat day today if it makes my girlfriend more comfortable.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“Aaaand I am kind of hungry after all that running just to catch you by that stoplight. I didn’t even get to rest after rehearsals when I heard you were eating with someone without me.”

You know he knows your weakness – him not eating enough and being adorably jealous.  
He just knows you too well; he knows what buttons to push to make you agree.  
You arrive at the restaurant and immediately found a parking spot.  
As you were getting off the car, you finally voice it out.

“Fine. Ugh. I hate you.”  
“I love you too.”

You looked at him and see his lit up face you always loved so much – full smile, high cheeks, no eyes.


End file.
